


turn me up

by turnyourankle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Handkerchief Code, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Louis, i don't normally tag this but i don't want to be yelled at so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: Louis doesn't expect much from a night out with the lads, especially not when they've taken it upon themselves to foist him onto unsuspecting strangers. But the night seems to be saved by a tall, dark and handsome stranger who seems to be exactly the same page as Louis.





	turn me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathi22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathi22/gifts).



> I've promised K another Louke fic for months now, and well finally one has been completed. I suspect this is not everyone's cup of tea, but I'm going through quite a writing dryspell right now and this at least came out so, hopefully a few people will enjoy it at least.

"Someone needs to get fuuuucked," Calvin singsongs, his beer nearly sloshing over the rim of his glass as he bumps his shoulder against Louis’ and Louis rolls his eyes, not even bothering looking at Calvin. 

_Come out with us,_ they’d said, _It’ll be fun,_ they said. Calvin with a sombre downturned mouth as he added a soft, small, _We’re worried about you._

Of course, Louis should’ve known what to expect. Especially when they told Louis he should dress up for Canal Street, _Just in case,_ Stan said, and Oli added that his girlfriend preferred them going out to gay bars so he wouldn't be subjected to temptation. Which was a bullshit excuse if Louis ever heard one. So much for a lads night out taking the piss, now he’d have to be on his best behaviour. And not only ward off blokes he wasn’t interested in, but also to deal with Calvin and Stan and Oli’s nagging and pushing Louis into men they thought Louis’d get along with. All big and burly enough to sweep him off his feet, Stan’s words, not Louis’. They’ve all known each other since they’ve been kids, and they’ve yet to figure out what Louis’ type is. 

Not that Louis has any interest in correcting them. 

"Are you projecting again?" Louis asks, raising his eyebrows. “You could’ve just asked for a wingman, you know.”

Calvin coughs wetly, beer stuck in his throat, but Oli comes to his rescue, saying, "Every guy here has been checking out your bum, you know. He’s got a point."

Stan nods along from where he sits, but clearly knows better than to get involved in the conversation, gaze cutting to the bar when Louis narrows his eyes at him. 

"Nice to know what you're paying attention to," Louis huffs and brings his bottle to his lips again, only to be met with a wash of foam. Taking a drink every time he wanted to avoid speaking with someone sure made the beer go down faster. “ _Other_ people wanting a piece of me doesn’t mean _I_ need them. Or want them.” At least not like that, he adds, internally.

“Right, that’s why you wore your pulling jeans,” Stan mutters just low enough for Louis to hear. His eyebrows are perked up, mouth puckered as he sucks down his drink through a straw. They’re all insufferable.

“I need another drink,” Louis declares with a broad, broad smile. It might not be wise, more alcohol when the lads seem intent on pushing him onto those with eyes and hard ons for his arse. Especially when he’s not in the market for that tonight, quite the opposite. 

At least they don’t try to stop him, probably hoping that more liquor will loosen him up and make him more receptive to their suggestions.  
Louis shoulders his way to the bar, weight on the ball of his feet to give the vibe that he’s on the move not keen to be stopped. The bar is crowded enough that he has to lean against it sideways. He pushes his empty bottle towards the middle of the bar top, flicking his fringe with the tips of his fingers. Both working bartenders are busy at the other corners of the bar, and Louis lets his eyes wander across the room, eventually falling on a tall black haired bloke with shoulders to die for. 

They lock eyes for a split second, the bloke looking away first, rolling his lips into his mouth before looking at Louis again. Louis cocks his hip, which catches the bloke’s attention and his eyes drop, following his movement. He’s got nice arms too, the fabric of his shirt straining over his biceps. Louis wouldn’t mind running his hands over them. Or his tongue, for that matter.

His attention is snatched away by a curt, “What can I do ya for?” coming from the bartender as she plucks his empty bottle away and knocks on the bartop.

Louis taps his fingers on the bar, possibly making a bit of a show with the way he pushes against it, head nodding so his hair will frame his face nicely. Flexing his arms. Just in case a certain tall, dark and handsome stranger happens to be watching. 

“Corona, two,” he settles on, holding up two fingers. “‘Ve got a tab under Rodgers,” he adds before pushing back against the bar, turning his head to where tall-dark-and-handsome was stood just a minute ago. 

He’s not there, and Louis continues to scan the room, even as his bottles clink against each other as their pushed towards him at the bar. “Thanks,” he mutters before taking a pull off one of the beers. Not putting on a show, just a refreshing swallow to steel him before he goes back to the lads. 

He’s got the bottle tipped to his mouth as he turns, and the bloke from earlier slides up against the bar next to him. He bites the inside of his cheek as he continues to swallow, mind whirring with possible opening lines. The bloke’s even fitter up close, stubble dusting a strong jaw, his eyes intent on Louis as he continues to drink.

Louis nods at the bloke and turns towards him, indicating that he’s welcome to come closer. Louis doesn’t get to speak first, though. 

“I like your hanky,” he whispers, leaning in, leaning down to make up for their height difference. Closer than necessary to be heard, and Louis takes the opportunity to inhale deeply to catch a hint of cologne. 

“Oh, yeah?” Louis asks, not quite out of breath, but definitely affected. Tall-dark-and-handsome’s eyes glint as the blue lights of the bar flash over his face, illuminate his cheekbones and the slight poke of his tongue between his lips. 

He just nods in confirmation. 

The lads are right that Louis’ wearing his pulling jeans, but they’ve missed a detail that they wouldn’t know about, and certainly wouldn't understand even if they noticed. A detail that this tall, bloody handsome bloke picked up on. At least Louis hopes he picked up on it…

Before Louis has a chance to ask, tall-dark-and-handsome ducks down, mouth twitching before he says, “I’ve got one too.”

Louis’ eyes drop as he turns around, gaze skirting past the muscular back and down to the bloke’s arse. He is, indeed, sporting a similar hanky, the pattern is different but the blue shade obvious even in the poor light of the club. He’s got it in the opposite pocket as Louis, though. Louis bites the inside of his lip. “Nice.” He nods as he speaks, trying to keep his smile under control. “Really suits you.”

“Thanks. Same to you,” the bloke offers, his mouth twitching at the corners. His neck tenses briefly before he looks away for a second. When he’s focused back on Louis he stretches out his hand. “Luke.”

Louis offers his own name in return, and asks, “Did you want one of these?” as he gestures to untouched beer on the counter with his own. 

“Wouldn’t want to steal it from someone else,” Luke says, eyes scanning the perimeter for someone looking at them, someone for whom the beer might be destined.

Louis’ mouth twists, he says, “It’s got your name on it,” offering up the untouched Corona. 

Luke grabs it and toasts Louis’ bottle before bringing the bottle to his mouth. He doesn’t stop staring at Louis as he pushes the slice of lime down the neck of the bottle with his tongue. Louis’ mouth waters expectedly, jaw clenching as he watches Luke drink.

Perhaps the night is salvageable, after all. 

-

They move a bit farther away from the bar, naturally, as the crowd swells with impatience trying to get past them. Not that it's a bother, the crowd makes for an easy excuse to get closer. They head in the direction that Luke was sitting but the spot at a table has been taken over since his friends left. So instead, they end up swaying near the dance floor. They find just the right spot where they can still talk and be heard if they’re leaned in close enough. 

And they are.

Luke casually touches Louis’ arm, fingertips leaving a hot trail on Louis’ skin before he takes off to pick them up more beers. 

Louis huffs out a breath before watching Luke walk towards the bar. He looks just as good from behind as Louis would expect, and he chuckles against the rim of his empty bottle. He takes the opportunity to look at his phone to see if the lads have tried to get in touch with him.

Sure enough, he’s got two missed texts from Calvin.

**999  
Bring bck nthr round**

The last one is timestamped five minutes ago, and Louis stares at it for a solid thirty seconds before he decides to send back a middle finger and a blowing kiss emoji. If they brought him here to have fun, they’ll have to deal with him having fun without them. 

“Friends need you back?” Luke asks, sidling back up next to him as Louis pockets his phone again. 

Louis takes the proffered bottle and clinks it against Luke’s before shaking his head. “Nope, they'll have to get themselves into trouble on their own, tonight.” He squeezes Luke’s hip, a gentle question before Luke presses himself closer in an answer, the _yes, please_ unspoken but evident. Louis asks, “What about yours?” Just as he allows his thumb to press against the skin just below the hem of Luke’s shirt. Warm and waiting, made to be touched just like this. 

“Saw them at the bar. They’re good,” Luke mumbles before casually dropping a free hand along Louis’ shoulder. Fingertips barely grazing the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck. It could be that, it could be the beer or just Luke being so close, and so bloody fit, but it niggles at his guts, the need to get out, get closer.

He takes a deep drink of his beer, and he can spot Luke laughing out of the corner of his eye. “Thirsty?”

Louis shakes his head. “Eager. Kinda done with this scene.”

Luke hums, looking around as if in consideration. He bumps his hips against Louis’ though, crooking his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “It’s getting a bit old.”

“I agree,” Louis say before nearly sweeping the rest of his beer. Luke laughs again and takes his own long drink.

“Mine?” Luke asks and takes another sip, following it by scratching the back of Louis’ neck. He has to know the way the sensation zings down Louis’ spine to the tip of his toes. Luke leans down, whispering in his ear, “It’s walking distance.”

“Absolutely,” Louis says quickly enough that Luke laughs, eyes turning to slits, his whole face split into a smile before he starts chugging his own beer.

-

Louis and Luke tumble out of the bar knocking into each other, unable to get too far from each other, hands held on to each other tightly just until they arrive to Luke’s bicycle and he has to let go to unlock it. Louis watches him work the lock and rocks back on his heels, he’s still charged, arousal a bit dampened but still just under the surface. He drank too fast, he realizes, as he stumbles when he follows Luke and his head swims. 

That just won’t do. “I like your bicycle,” he says, and rings the bell before Luke has a chance to stop him.

“Louis!” Luke quickly recovers by covering the bell with his hand, and pulls Louis in closer. He can't hide the amusement in his voice, “That was wicked.”

Louis scrunches his face together under Luke’s hold, and presses dry kisses against his sweater. He doesn’t even know if Luke can feel it, but he has to, can’t help himself while being this close, with Luke _right there._

“There’s more where that came from,” Louis teases, and pulls up ahead. 

“You don’t know the way!” Luke jogs to catch up with him as best he can, and Louis gestures at him to wait.

“Just getting some water from the chip shop,” he says, nodding towards shop farther up the street. “You want anything?”

Luke shakes his head, and bites down a smile as he waits for Louis on the spot.

Louis doesn't rush, doesn't worry about the line as he takes the moment alone to regroup and calm himself down once he gets to the shop. He grabs himself a water bottle and a small box of chips. He just can't leave Luke empty handed after he so patiently agreed to wait around the corner. 

Louis licks his lips, fingers getting a bit slippery around his water bottle as he rejoins Luke on the pavement and hands over the chips. "For me?" Luke asks, even though it's obvious. Despite not having asked for the chips, he picks greedily at them and stuffs his face until his cheeks bulge out. Louis ends up spitting the mouthful of water he was trying to down when Luke turns his way and grins. 

“You’re a menace,” Louis’ says and Luke shrugs.

Luke’s holding onto the steering rod of his bike with one hand and the box in the other that he pokes at Louis' shoulder with. "Payback," Luke manages to mumble out mid-chew. They both behave after that, allowing the quiet of the night to calm them both down. Louis needs it, needs to get his nerves under control. 

Each step is measured, his and Luke’s steps in sync as they meander towards Luke’s place. There’s a chill in the air but Louis' blood is still running hot, especially with the prospect of pushing Luke against a wall in less than ten minutes time. The brief bout of laughter eased the tension, Louis shaking out his shoulders with ease. But he still wants more.

Luke is really bloody fit, even more so outside of the club, the light sheen of sweat along his neck. The way his hair is matted against his forehead. Louis swallows, saliva filling his mouth. 

Luke’s hands flex against the steering rod. His jaw is still clenched as a sharp breath cuts through the silence.

“Hey,” Louis says, stopping quite suddenly. He reaches for Luke’s hand, thumb circling the top of his wrist. His eyes dart towards Luke’s mouth, lips slightly parted. Louis steps impossibly closer, Luke’s bicycle digging into both their bodies as it stops them from being flush against each other. 

“Hey.” Luke blinks at him, and just like that he leans down, meeting Louis halfway in a wet press of lips. Luke's tastes salty from the chips he just had, but it's not unpleasant. Louis sucks at his bottom lip, wet hungry noises coming out of his mouth. Both of Luke’s hands grip Louis’ face, their bodies the only things keeping the bike upright. 

Louis doesn’t hesitate to bring his own hands down to Luke’s hips, one slipping behind and firmly grabbing at Luke’s bum. Luke groans in response before pulling away with a gasp.

“Just a couple blocks,” he says with a crooked smile. His breath still heaves as he nods in the direction of his flat, and they set off with a faster pace.

The rest of the walk is a blur, Louis only able to concentrate on the bend of his water bottle beneath his fingertips and the spots where Luke and he collide. He’s so focused, he watches Luke carry his bike into his building and lock it up against the railings.

He notices the flex of Luke’s arms, the bend of his back as he straightens up, the smirk as he unlocks the door. Louis doesn’t even notice having been ushered into Luke’s flat until he hears the door click shut and Luke’s body is up against his. 

“Fuck,” Louis exclaims as their lips part with a smack.

“That’s the idea,” Luke says with a smirk, his hands, his fucking clever hands pushing Louis’ jacket off of his shoulders. His palms hot and eager against Louis’ heaving chest and belly. A question in the quirk of his head as he fingers the edge of Louis’ jeans.

“Yeah, yeah--” Louis starts with an eager nod. He can wait his turn for now, and he watches Luke drop to the floor, knees knocking against Louis' feet as he kneels in front of Louis. 

“Ah,” Louis exclaims, his head dropping against the wall. Luke gets Louis’ skinnies undone in no time and Louis is already half-hard when Luke takes his cock in hand. His mouth follows soon after, hot and wet, working him over slowly. He clenches his fists and presses them against the wall behind him, trying hard not to buck his hips.

Luke pops off with a smirk, one hand fisting Louis’ cock as the other works over his own trousers.

“Hey-- I wanna--” Louis starts, and Luke blinks at him, mouth hanging open and his hand pushed into his unbuttoned jeans. His hand hasn’t stilled, he’s still palming himself as he licks his lips, and Louis grunts, completely out of words.

“Yeah?” Luke asks with a quirk of his lips and jerk of his hips.

Louis nods. “Yeah.” He offers his hand to get Luke to his feet. It should be awkward, his pants skinnies bunched low on his hips and his cock bobbing out, but with Luke stumbling to his feet, mouth wet and shiny, and with eyes locked on Louis’, how could he possibly care? “Lead the way,” he says, an Luke squeezes his hands before walking backwards deeper into the flat.

He doesn’t turn around, fingers squeezing Louis’ hands and pausing to catch him in a kiss before letting go and opening his bedroom door. 

There’s no time to turn on a light, both of them with greedy hands pulling at their clothes. Luke’s shirt comes off first, and then Louis’ trousers and pants. The room is dark, but the curtains are open, enough street and moonlight coming through to for Louis to get a good look at the plane of Luke’s chest and the way his abs clench as he leans down to take off his socks.

“Get on the bed,” he says, hoarsely, and he’s met with the sight of Luke biting his lower lip. He flops backward onto the bed, fingers curling aroun his cock.

“Lube and condoms in the nightstand,” Luke says, head nodding to the right. Louis scrambles through the drawer as he tries to get pull off his socks with his heels. Luke laughs at him as he ends up hopping backward, nearly stumbling to the ground.

“Oi,” Louis warns, dropping the tube of lube on the bed. He sticks the condom between his teeth, carefully not to nick the package with his teeth. “Whassat about,” he says, or tries to at least. 

“Hm?” Luke asks, picking the condom out of Louis’ mouth and tilting his chin up for a kiss. His tongue presses roughly against the seam of Louis’ lips and he opens his mouth, hungry for more. He can let a bit of laughter slide, for now. 

His hands are greedy for more of Luke’s skin, Louis’ thumbs pressing against his nipples and catching against his ribs.

“You’re fucking unreal,” Louis says, a bit of awe in his voice as Luke blinks up at him.

“Look who’s talking,” Luke says, both of his hands skating over Louis’ sides only to grip his arse, pulling him closer making his cock bump against the crease of his thigh. “You feel amazing.”

Louis hums, dropping his head so he can press kisses down Luke’s chest. His tongue dipping into Luke’s navel and tracing the ridges of his abs. “Unreal,” he says again. “Can you turn around?” He asks, and as Luke flips over he uncaps the lube, coating his fingers.

He groans at the sight of Luke’s broad back in front of him, the flex of his shoulder blades as he grips the bedframe. “Look at that,” Louis says, awe evident in his voice. He doesn’t waste time pushing a finger between Luke’s arse, working him steadily as his other hand traces along the Luke’s side. “Gorgeous.” 

“Come on,” Luke grunts with effort when Louis is three fingers deep. It snaps Louis out of his haze, mesmerized with the way Luke’s thighs were trembling under his touch.

“‘Kay, ‘kay,” Louis mutters as he fumbles for the condom. His fingers are still slippery but he makes do, and in no time he’s guiding himself into Luke’s waiting body. Luke’s back tenses as Louis moves slowly, slowly, trying not to be overwhelmed at how good Luke feels.

“Yeah…” Luke lets out with a sigh when Louis is all the way in. He drops his head and hands, grabbing at one of his pillows before he arches up, allowing his hips to meet Louis’ thrusts. 

Louis picks up his pace, nearly collapsing onto Luke’s back. Licking the back of Luke’s neck as he pants into the pillow, strangled, cut off groans and the smacking of their bodies accompanying the sound of pounding blood in his ears.

“Fuck-- there, there--” Luke practically shouts as he seizes up below Louis, his fist grip the sheets and he whines, low and long. Louis repeats the motion easily, his thrusts fluid. Luke scrambles under him, hand slipping over the sheets to touch himself, and Louis grunts in protest.

“I can--” he starts, and reaches around for Luke’s cock. Hot and throbbing as Louis strips it in time with his thrusts.

Luke starts spasming around him and Louis bites air, breathing through clenched teeth as he comes. He keeps his fist working feverishly over Luke’s cock even as his chest heaves an body shakes from his own orgasm.

Louis hears, “Fuck, fuck--” and a strangled shout before Luke comes allover his chest, spilling over Louis’ hand and wrist.

“Yeah,” Louis says, still in a daze. His lungs feel wrung out, his chest heaving as he tenderly tries to pull out. Luke collapses immediately on the bed, twisting onto his front and covering his face with his hands. 

Louis takes the opportunity to wrap up the condom and toss it in the bin by the door. He shakes out his legs, still feeling a bit like jelly. His head filled with air and the sounds that Luke made still echoing throughout his skull.

There's a tissue box on the nightstand, and Louis grabs a couple without thinking, kneeing his way back onto the bed. He wipes Luke's chest and belly when Luke uncovers his face, a happy exhale accompanying a look of fondness in Louis' direction. 

"Stay, yeah?" Luke says, just above a whisper but it rings so loud in Louis' ears. He nods eagerly, balling up the tissues and trying to toss them into the bin. There's a thunk, which means he could've made it or couldn't. It doesn't matter. Not when Luke is busy reorganizing the sheets so they can both be covered, and pressing a kiss on Louis' forehead, stick hair being pushed behind his ear.

Who'd have known the lads were right for once?


End file.
